


What's Mine is Yours

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed shares all corporal sensations with Al, since Al can't feel them for himself. This includes what it was like to sleep with a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Yours

He wants to know. He always wants to know. And he's always asking me questions. Asking me how food tastes. How the air feels. What it's like to be turned on. And I tell him. Yeah, I tell him everything because he's my brother. I want him to know. To know everything. 

Even...

"Did you do it?" 

"Yeah. Your plan was good." I threw myself on the cot. Stared into the darkness and let the cold night air blanket me. "Real good, Al."

His armor creaked as he moved toward me. He whispered: "What's it like? Different?"

"Than a girl? Yeah. It was rougher. And it hurt at first." I rubbed my eyes and focused on any details I could remember. "But it felt amazing. He kept his gloves on so when he touched me I could feel the friction from the material. Not like sandpaper. It was a little softer. Oh, and he kisses. He uses a lot of tongue and bites, too."

"Where?" His voice was so soft and quiet.

"My lip. And my neck. See?" I turned and pulled the collar aside. 

"Sort of. You like that sort of thing. You liked it when Winry did it, too."

I was getting sort of turned on just thinking about that. Being bitten near my auto mail. "And licked on the fusion points. I asked him to do that."

"Did he?" He got closer as I undid one button on my fly.

"He got into it. Big time. Even licked my auto mail. Which was kinda... I dunno."

Al just got closer. His armor rattled. "I knew he wanted you."

I had to smile. "Gotta hand it to you, Al. You sure had Colonel Mustang pegged on that one. He wanted me so bad. Getting him to fuck me was cake." I undid another button on my fly. "He made me jerk myself off with my automail hand. Now my dick's all raw, even after he poured the mineral oil all over me."

"Brother? What was it like when he was inside you?" 

I was hard again. And it was okay. He didn't have a body and I wanted him to know what it was like. That was the point. The reason I did these things. I did it for Al. When I pulled down my pants he sat back. I sat up. Looked down and began touching myself. Carefully. It was still all red and chaffed. 

"He was big. And even after he used all that oil it still hurt. Bad at first. But like it gets better. Just like the book said."

"How does it compare?"

"It doesn't. Pussy is warm and wet and slippery. Cock is... well... And Mustang was, well..." Just the thought of it. Of him. From behind, pulling my hair as he started that thrust, thrust thrust. "It hurt. Then it ached. And then he found that spot. Fuck! It was like being electrocuted or something." 

"You liked it better?" He was brushing my hair back, gently, as I stroked myself.

"I think..." I looked at his mask, where his eyes would have been. "Yeah, I did."

"I knew you would." His laugh was so warm. Like sunshine. "You should do again."

"You think so?" I kept stroking. Kept thinking about how our skin made that slapping sound. How he grunted with every push. And called me all these dirty names. "Aftwrwards he said it made him feel like a pedophile."

"Did he think he hurt you or something?"

"Yeah. He kept asking me if I was okay, all sucking down some Bourbon while I got dressed. I told him not to be such an ass about it and just reel in the afterglow of _me_."

"He likes boys. I could tell by the way he always looked at you. He'll be willing again. I can tell."

"Like I said, you called it."

"I'm going to pay him a visit when I get my body back." 

I stopped touching myself. I grabbed his hand instead. It was so big, but somewhere in there my little brother squeezed mine back. "I knew you'd say that. You wanna fuck him? Fuck him while he fucks me?" 

"We can share him." He bent all the way down. Close enough for my nose to touch his visor. "He can have us both. I want to feel everything you feel. Nothing more or less. Is it a deal?"

I licked where his lips would have been. "What's mine is yours." 

"Better than Equivalent Exchange."

"I need to come again, Al." 

"Come for me. Show me what it's like, once more."

"Anything for you." My body, my life, any thing for my brother. 

Forever.


End file.
